


It Has Been A Great Ten Years, Here’s To Many More:

by mcdannolover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex and Scott: Hot Attraction: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drinking, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, QuanityQuality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sunsets, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/mcdannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Alex & Scott were having an evening to themselves, Does it go according to plan?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Scott Caan/Alex O'Loughlin
Series: Alex and Scott: Hot Attraction: [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413169
Kudos: 3





	It Has Been A Great Ten Years, Here’s To Many More:

*Summary: Alex & Scott were having an evening to themselves, Does it go according to plan?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Alex O’Loughlin & Scott Caan were glad to have a night to themselves, & Scott’s father, James, is taking care of their daughter, Maddie O'Loughlin-Caan, for them, so they can have the evening to themselves. The Couple were grateful to have the people that they love in their lives, & the life that they lead too.

“God, It’s nice to get away from the **_Five-O_** set, & not do any night calls”, The Hunky Actor said, as they were enjoying the beauty of their outdoor property, after they had dinner, & dessert. They love that they don’t have a view, & they can just look out their windows, They don’t have to go anywhere for it.

“I can’t believe that it has been ten years, We started **_five I_**, & we knew each other for that long”, The Blond said, as he snuggled up to his husband. He was so glad to audition for the show. It brought him so many blessings, & gifts.

“I can’t believe it either, I am so glad that we met, & the show came into our lives, It has been a great 10 years, Here’s to many more”, They shared kiss, as the sun was setting. The Couple took a sip from their beers, & continued their evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch our for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
